


Give them back (I can't stop)

by Pyrachan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrachan/pseuds/Pyrachan
Summary: Zexal Month 2017 Day 1 (Alternative) Prompt: Personality Swap.It would have been so much easier to fool Yuma if he was like his naive sister, but Vector now just has to deal with having a motorcycle crash through the Barian world and having his head bashed in.





	Give them back (I can't stop)

“GIVE THEM BACK!”

Vector hissed as his face was kicked in, hard. If he had been in his human form, he definitely would have lost a few teeth. He knew that people did crazy things when their friends were in danger but he hadn’t realised how _vicious_ Yuma was when he was mad. 

Honestly this would have been better if Yuma was like his older sister, happy-go-lucky, quirky and while a little lazy, a kind person. It would have been easier to get in close to him and try to charm him, instead of going through a long and complicated process to try and have him surrender. Vector hissed as he stumbled to his feet, looking up at the furious red eyes that burrowed into him. Ordinarily, he’d be happy to see such a delicious expression, but all it was doing now was filling him with dread.

Yuma… the self-centred little brat. God, Vector hated him. Always having his little fan club do him favours and homework, regardless if they wanted to or not, and having the nerve to boss him (as Shingetsu Rei) around. Vector hadn’t been sure if Yuma would come to the others’ rescue with how he treated his friends, but apparently he cared a lot. He cared enough to come riding into the Barian World on a motorcycle- Vector was 90% sure that he didn’t have the license for that- and ram it straight into Vector’s face.

The proud man glared up at his attacker but before he could get back to his feet, he was kicked again in the stomach. Vector gave out a pained wince as he slammed into a floating red rock, the rough crystal digging into his back. 

“VECTOR!” 

“Calm down, Yuma-kun. I haven’t even properly set the stage up for you yet.” Yuma responded with a kick, one that Vector narrowly dodge by flying straight up. God damn it. Vector wished Yuma would settle this in a duel like he was supposed to, but it really seemed the enraged boy wasn’t going to stop for anything. 

Vector thought he was safe flying up, but he sorely underestimated Yuma’s athletic ability. Like a rubber ball, the boy bounced off the floating rock spires to get up to Vector. Vector turned to flee, but Yuma made a tremendous leap and grabbed him by the ankle. Despite Vector’s best attempts to kick Yuma in the face, the boy yanked his wings painfully, dragging him down. The two slammed hard into the floor of the barian world, and a long string of profanities run out from Vector as he forcefully Barialphosed back into a more human form.

“Don’t make me ask you again,” Yuma hissed.

“That was asking?”

“Give them back!” Yuma jumped on Vector, pinning him down, the boy’s hands trembling with his own rage. 

“Or what? You’ll kill me? Go ahead and try it! Never see them again, Yuma!” Vector said, taunting Yuma despite how incredibly stupid it was to do so at this present. Yuma could easily take him out now that he was back in a human form, and a part of Vector was suddenly scared.

But Yuma hesitated for a moment, looking at his face. No doubt, after falling from that height, Vector was roughed up. Yuma had been spared of most injuries since he had landed on Vector, and by comparison, Vector was far worse off. As Yuma stared into his eyes, it really did seem like the boy was actually worried about him. Of course he was. Yuma always cared a lot for his friends, despite being rude and bossy. Yuma backed off of Vector and looked away.

Vector struck. He wrenched his wrist out of Yuma’s hand and he clawed the boy in the face with his human nails. He laughed hysterically as Yuma yelled. 

“Awww! What’s the matter, Yuma? I thought you wanted me to hurt and give back your friends,” Vector taunted. Yuma screeched in hate again and whipped around to glare at Vector. Before Vector could make a portal and run like he always did, Yuma grabbed Vector and grabbed him by the hair and slammed him on the floor.

“Give. Them. Back.” Yuma hissed. He punctuated his words with slamming Vector’s head hard into the ground. With every brutal slam, Vector’s vision began to dim. “Give them back.”

**Author's Note:**

> A really quick oneshot. Also apparently I depict Akari as a violent yandere and according to a canon review, I'm not that far off. 
> 
> Honestly I just wanted to write Yuma beating Vector up lmao.


End file.
